


Her weakness

by Hedasfangs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedasfangs/pseuds/Hedasfangs
Summary: The commander is on her way to capture Clarke. The leader of Skykru, her enemy.But she's not prepared for what she sees, and feels. Love is weakness, is what lexa has been taught. But does that still apply to her?Will Clarke and Lexa remain sworn enemies, or will they become forbidden lovers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is literally my first English story ever. I'm clearly not English so my grammar can be a bit twisted hehe xD. I hope you like it, i might do a few more chapters in the future! If you have any tips, comments or if you've found any mistakes. Please comment so I can improve!
> 
> Love, HedasFangs

Lexa is walking through the woods when the leaves start to fall.  
Her hair's a mess, and she's covered in mud. Trikru failed miserably in capturing the leader of Skykru, and now Lexa is going to do it.

People warned her that it'd be too dangerous. But nothing is too dangerous for Lexa "I liek Heda" Lexa said. She would find the leader, take her and question her.

She heard stories about the blonde, about her bravery. Lexa stops walking when she heard the talking. A blonde girl with wavy hair climbs off the rock, a boy catches her. The boy has brown hair, mid length. "That must be her" Lexa mumbles, only focusing on those deep blue eyes. She breathes heavily, waiting for Clarke to cross the river. The boy splashes her, Lexa smirks. Clearly Clarke doesn't like the teasing of the boy. He takes it one step further and drags her down in the river. Lexa doesn't know what's happening to her. How Clarke's affecting her. But she is. Clarke is definitely effecting her, in a good way.

"They're searching for the missing boy", lexa assumes. She looks at them tracing the blood. "He must've been here, its fresh", says the boy. "How are you so sure Finn?" questions the blonde.

Finn, he's called finn. An unexpected wave of jealousy flows over Lexa. "I am very certain Princess" tells Finn her.

The blonde laughs, and it is the most beautiful thing Lexa has ever witnessed. She looks around her. She lost sight of the pair, probably dreaming about the blonde’s eyes. She sees a flash of blonde through the leaves and decides to take action. She’s slowly tracking their footprints, until she sees the pair again. Finn touches her shoulder and the blonde backs away. “Princess..” he tries. “Don’t call me that again Finn” she says in a serious way. “Clarke c’mon” he says, obviously flirting.

“no, we’re here for jasper, not to fuck again” Clarke speaks calmly, but clear. “it was nice, for once. Not for more than once” Clarke winks. “How nice?” Finn pushes her to a tree, holding her hands. “NO fin, it was once” Clarke tries. Finn put his lips on hers, gently at first. But more filled with lust and hunger comes next. Clarke tries to back out, but Finn is holding on thightly.

He starts to pull her shirt up, Clarke is resisting heavily while he’s doing it. Trying to scream, but Finn put his hand on her mouth. “No no princess, not that easily” he sushes her.

Lexa is looking, well more drooling. Then  the desire mixes with anger. How could he do this, she said no. She is slowly reaching for her knife whilst looking at Clarke, heavily resisting.

“you’ll love this again, you’re mine Clarke” Finn whispers in her ear. Thoughts are racing through Clarke’s mind. She is not interested in love. She was interested in an one night stand. Now apparently Finn is obsessed with her, how did she get into this mess. She feels Finns hard cock through his pants, she is not turned on at all. She just wants to get out of here.

Out of nowhere, Finn pulls his pants down and commands Clarke to get down on her knees. Clarke screams for help when all of a sudden a girl jumps out of a bush.

“Stop it you jerk” Lexa screams. She stabs Finn in his stomach before running to Clarke. “are you okay?” Lexa’s voice is gentle, calm and loving. Totally different from how she normally talks.

“Yes, thank you” Clarke stutters. Not knowing what do to.

Lexa stares in the deep blue eyes. “its okay” says lexa. Im here now. “Would you like to come with me, Clarke? “ She asks. Lexa totally forgets the fact that this is her enemy. That she should torture her and get information out of her. She just simply asks. “I would like that ehm, what is your name? “ Clarke asks  gently. “Lexa” she answers. “Well Lexa, where are we going if I may ask?”

Lexa doesn’t know where she can go . In polis she’ll have to torture Clarke. And she can’t do that. “We’ll see” she simply answers.

The tension is in the air, Lexa her eyes meet Clarke’s. They both want the same. Their faces are getting closer… “YOU BITCH, I’LL END YOU” the couple looks to their side to see Finn crawling in agony on the ground. “how are you so certain that I won’t end you first? Lexa answers teasingly.

“Just come Clarke, we’ll leave him there. If you don’t mind of course?” Lexa says. It meant to be a question, but they both know that it was a statement. Clarke grabs Lexa her hand. “|Let’s go!”


	2. Escaping reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks so much for all the support. I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated :)
> 
> Well at the moment school's a mess. I have to do a few tests outside of school this weekend. So I won't be able to write then. But my one week holiday break is coming up. So lots of new chapters will appear!   
> I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that long. But it is definitely longer than the first one! I hope that when I'm improving how to write, that my ability to write longer chapters will improve too!!
> 
> Love, Hedasfangs <3

"So Clarke, you coming or what" Clarke is taking another look at Finn. A sudden wave of emotion hit her and a tear slides down. It isn't that she's sad about Finn. She just feels helpless, watching someone die without having any power to control it. It reminds her of her father, a time she wishes to forget.  
"Clarke, are you okay" the brunette locks her eyes with Clarke. "I could leave him alive you know, if that's what you want. Even though he doesn't deserve it" Clarke smiles through her tears, "Let's just leave him here" she says silently.  
Clarke can't describe this intense feel of safety when she touches the Brunette, their hands holding firmly. Even though Clarke doesn't want to admit it, she knows it is the truth. She doesn't want to stay by the drop ship. Bellamy's a jerk, Murphy tries to kill everyone. And then, then there is Wells, that son of a bitch. He is the very reason why Clarke isn't up space right now. He is the reason she lost her father, she thought that she could trust him. But apparently she couldn't, and it still hurts her to this day.

Out of nowhere, she hears shouts, coming closer every second. "CLARKE, FINN WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVE A LEAD ON JASPER!" Clarke instantly recognizes the voices of Bellamy and Murphy. They are the LAST person on earth she wants to see right now. Well accept maybe Wells, and that's when she hears his voice too, clearly struggling with his leg. "CLARKE ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE ARE YOU?" Lexa is looking at Clarke, she hadn't stopped looking at Clarke the entire time. And now Clarke speaks without words, her mouth forming one word. "GO". Lexa tries to grab her but it's too late already, they both see Bellamy climbing up the hill behind the river. "There you are princess, we've been looking for you for quite a whil....." he stops talking when he looks at Finn. All color has left his face and no one can tell if Finn's still alive. "Clarke, what did you do to him?" Bellamy is shocked. He can't image Clarke doing such a thing. Then Murphy and Wells come up as well. "What do we have here?" she hears Murphy his sarcastic tone, he is not bothered at all. "Well the princess finally snapped, as I told you before" He looks at Bellamy like he won a price. I told you so. Wells pushed Murphy to the tree, "how do we know that you didn't do this Murphy, you fit the picture" Murphy lashes out to Wells, and it begins to look at a big fight. No one notices that Clarke slowly walks back, trying not to draw any attention to herself. When she's certain that no one saw her leave. She runs, she is sure that she has been running for over 4 minutes and she's completely exhausted now. Then she sees the Brunette in front of her. "What is your name actually, and why do you know my name" Clarke realized it a while ago. And has been wondering how to Brunette can know her name. Lexa realizes that she made things very awkward. "Well my name is Lexa, but they call me Heda" Clarke chuckles, "Heda? Seriously? Couldn't they think of a better name" "Oh yeah? Like what" Lexa feels offended. And normally she wouldn't mind but this girl. This very girl made her mind. Out of nothing she could think of 100 things that were wrong about herself. She never has that, she's never insecure. Well she definitely is now, and she looks at the blonde her lips in full admiration. 

Clarke notices that Lexa is looking at her lips, she can't help but lick her own. This is not going to end well. "So you haven't answered my second question Heda" "I'd prefer it if you wouldn't say Heda, Clarke" Lexa says it seriously, but in a very friendly tone. Nearly flirting, but not quite. "Oh so you'd prefer if I called you Lexa, no heda?" Clarke chuckles again. The stranger made her nervous, but in a good way. She could almost swear it were butterflies. But she wouldn't allow herself to. This was a girl, she was not in love with a girl. She couldn't be, right? "So where are we going, Lexa? I assume you have a very good plan since you rescued me" Clarke grins, this girl is so bad ass. She saw Lincoln before. And knows damn well that Octavia is in love with him, so it wasn't a surprise that other grounders could be good as well. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lexa was thinking, thinking so much. She was definitely falling for this blonde, falling hard. She couldn't control it. Costia was her last love, but she now knows that love is weakness. Costia was her weakness, and it almost killed Lexa when she died. She won't let that happen again. She can feel the blondes hand holding on tight. She needed some advice, and decided to go visit Lincoln. An old friend which she haven't seen in a very long time. His cave was near, so she took Clarke her hand. She feels the grip tighten as they are walking further, Clarke is nervous, she can obviously tell. "it's okay Clarke, I'll protect you" Lexa knows that she has already proven herself to Clarke when they're walking in the cave. "Where are we Lexa"? "This is a cave of a friend of mine, I haven't seen him for a very long time" Clarke sees that Lexa has missed him. "So what's his name?" Asks Clarke. Lexa chuckles, surprised that Clarke is so interested. "It's Lincoln". No way, no way that it's actually the grounder that they held capture. Clarke even tortured him before sending him off with Octavia. They turn a corner and stand in the cave. Neither one can believe their eyes. Lincoln is making love to a girl and Lexa freezes. "Lincoln, what the fuck are you doing?" Clarke couldn't be more surprised when she sees who he's with.  
OCTAVIA?


End file.
